


Hollstein Snow Day

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Snow Day, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, snow fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura enjoy a fun day out in the snow. Building snow people, snow ball fights just a fluffy little one shot to make up for the dramatic back stories and the pain I've caused Carmilla in some of my other stories. SO MUCH FLUFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollstein Snow Day

Laura woke, to a see a small black kitten staring at her, with big wide eyes. Smiling softly, she brought her hands up, to reach for the kitten, pulling it to her chest. Her smile grew, when she heard the soft purring, against her chest.

Carmilla rarely took the form, of the small black kitten. So Laura knew, that when she did, it meant she was feeling playful. One time, when Laura was upset Carmilla had returned, as a kitten, holding a ball of string, for Laura to play with her.

Within seconds, the kitten had disappeared and there, was Carmilla. Fully dressed and smiling happily at the human girl, her eyes filled with excitement.

'Morning Carm'

Laura sounded sleepy, but still leaned over, capturing Carmilla's lips, in her own. She could feel Carmilla smiling into the kiss.

'Morning Cutie'

'So ummm...what in the hell, are you doing up so early?! Don't you usually sleep, until _after_ noon?'

Carmilla chuckled quietly, as she looked at Laura's confused little face. Moving slightly, she motioned for Laura, to look out the window.

'It's snowing!'

Laura took in the unusual chirpy vampire. Rght now, Carmilla reminded her of a kid, on Christmas. Carmilla didn't like the sun, complaining it was too bright, nor did she like the rain, saying it was too wet, but snow she liked?! Laura grinned back at her girlfriend, moving to get out of bed.

'Well, I suppose I'd better get dressed then; so we can start our snow day!'

* * *

Carmilla sat impatiently on her bed, as she waited for Laura to finish getting ready. Normally, she would have read a book to pass the time, but she was just too excited about the snow.

Carmilla loved snow. Every since she was a little girl, many centuries ago, she'd loved playing in the snow, it made everything look so magical. Then, when she'd become a vampire, her Mother had forbidden such simple luxuries; like making snow people and having snow ball fights. Carmilla had been focused, on obeying her Mother's wishes. So now that she had Laura, she finally had someone, to share her love of snow with

'How long does it take, Creampuff?! The snow will have melted, by the time you're ready!'

Laura could hear the irritation in Carmilla's voice, through the bathroom door, making her roll her eyes at her impatience.

'I'm ready! Who knew you'd get _this_ fussy, about a bit of snow?!'

She laughed, entering their room, to see Carmilla sat, pouting at Laura. Smirking, Laura walked towards, the already rising vampire. The pout topped off the cuteness, radiating from Carmilla and Laura could only swoon, as she took in the ' _centuries old badass'_  in full winter clothing.

Carmilla had a pair of fleeced black leggings on, tucked into her wellies, which had a cat face on them  _(how ironic?!)_. She had her customised Grumpy Cat sweatshirt on, followed by her usual leather jacket. Her hands were covered, by a large pair of patterned mittens, to match the scarf; draped across her neck. To top it off, Carmilla was wearing a wooly hat, which kept her wild curls, from free falling onto her face.

Laura; was sporting a blue body walmer and a thick pair of trousers, with big snow boots. She had her grey Silas hoodie on and her Harry Potter Scarf, hung loosely around her neck. She wore a blue beanie, to hide her messy hair and she was clutching her vintage polaroid.

'Cupcake, we need to go.'

'Just wait one minute, Carm. We need to get a picture.'

'I don't do pictures.'

'Don't be grumpy, Carm. Get in a picture and we can play in the snow all day long, okay?'

Carmilla nodded excitedly, as she moved, to quickly get in a picture with Laura. Before Laura had even looked at the picture, Carmilla was already out the door. Shaking her head, Laura ran after her girlfriend. Smiling, when she saw Carmilla already gathering snow, to build with.

* * *

Carmilla was quite competitive, when it came to building snow people. She had a lot of focus and had set about crafting a masterpiece, unfortunately the same could not be said, for Laura.

Laura had never been too good, at making things. So, when Carmilla suggested they have a competition, she wasn't exactly thrilled. After half an hour, Carmilla had finally finished, stepping back to admire her handiwork. Laura stood speechless, looking at the person, Carmilla had made. They had so much detail, from the curls in their hair, to the patterns on their scarf, smiling to herself when she realised, that it was meant to be Carmilla. She didn't fail to notice, that Carmilla had managed to draw on some fangs, it was so like Carmilla.

Laura's snow person, wasn't as successful. The head was lopsided and she could only find one stone, so the person only had one eye. The twigs she had used for arms, were too small and it looked more like a blob, than a person, something that didn't fail to amuse Carmilla. She raised her eyebrow questioningly at her girlfriend  before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Laura took a picture, of both of their creations.

* * *

When Laura decided to take several pictures, of all the snow covered hills and the scattered trees, Carmilla attacked.

Laura shrieked, as she felt something cold  hit her back. Turning in surprise, she was pelted with yet another ball of snow, this one hitting her chest suddenly. She looked around, to see Carmilla armed with a handful of snow, heading her way.

Running in fear, she lept behind a tree, just as Carmilla hurled another snowball through the air, groaning when it missed Laura. Peering out from behind the tree Laura, searched for Carmilla, but she was nowhere to be seen.  _Oh no._  It was too late, as soon as Laura looked back, she was was met, with a face full of snow. Blinking rapidly, she pouted at the hysterical vampire, folding her arms, in mock anger.

'Hey cupcake, I'm sorry  I didn't mean to get you all wet'

Her lips curved into a smirk, as she watched Laura blush at the remark. Placing her hands on Laura's waist, she slowly pulled her in leaning down for a kiss, when Laura flung a snowball at her face. Her mouth fell open, at Laura's deception. She moved back, a fiery look in eyes and a quirk of an eyebrow to challenge the girl.

'Oh, it's _on_ Cutie. Prepare, to meet your doom.' She gestured playfully, running to roll more snowballs up.  _This means war!_

'Bring it on, you undead fiend!'

Laura was already darting after the vampire, firing snowballs at a quick pace, each one narrowly missing the vampire's fleeting form. Carmilla wasn't even looking back, as she chucked snowballs over her head. Cheering loudly, when she heard Laura scream, as a blanket of snow fell over her head.

Carmilla was so busy celebrating, that she didn't see Laura hurtling towards her and they both fell, clumsily into the snow. Laura fell on top of Carmilla, her snowballs flying everywhere, as she tried to steady herself. She looked down at her girlfriend, as they both grinned, shoving one another playfully.

Before Carmilla used her strength, to flip them over. Laura didn't have chance to respond, as a pair of soft lips, crushed against her own. Carmilla tasted of cherry lip balm and her taste was inviting. Laura felt Carmilla pushing her tongue, waiting for entry, which she gladly gave her, letting their tongues fight for dominance. They were so lost in one another, that they forgot all about the fact, that it was snowing. That was until, Laura felt herself shivering.

Carmilla slowly pulled away, pulling Laura up, as she slid her leather jacket off.

'Carm, what are you doing?' Laura looked at Carmilla, confused before Carmilla gave her a pointed look, silencing her.

Carmilla brought her hands up, to slide the jacket onto Laura's waiting arms, before enveloping her in a tight hug, rubbing her arms softly against Laura's. Laura leaned into the vampire's touch, letting her head against Carmilla's shoulder. They stayed like that, for a while before Laura complained that she was cold. Deciding that she too had, had enough, they both went inside to get warm.

* * *

After a steamy shower, Carmilla pulled on her black cat onesie, as Laura pulled on her Spiderman onesie, and after snapping another picture, they made their way down to the lounge, to cuddle infront of the fireplace. Carmilla had managed to grab some blankets, draping them lazily over Laura, before joining her girlfriend on the floor.

The lounge was practically empty, so no one took any notice of the two girls clad in onesies, cuddling by the fire. When Laura's stomach rumbled, Carmilla was up in a flash, rummaging around the kitchen, to find some snacks and beverages for her girlfriend. Grinning when she found the perfect items, before returning to a very hungry Laura.

'What's that, you've got there, Carm?'

'Well Cupcake, I wanted to make you a treat. So I found this,' she waved a jar, of marshmallow fluff at her, 'I thought we'd make smores, I've never had them, so...'

'Wait, what? You've never had smores?!'

Laura stared at her girlfriend in shock, before snatching the jar and busying herself, with preparation. After building two smores, she handed one to Carmilla, who looked at the treat skeptically.

'Don't scowl. Eat the smore, Carm.'

Laura looked eagerly, as Carmilla took a small nibble of the treat in her hand. Carmilla moaned appreciatively, before munching happily on the treat. She'd already finished and was starting on her second, before Laura was even half way through, her first one.

They stayed in the lounge, all night. Watching films and playing games. Occasionally moving to the kitchen, to make some hot chocolate, before they fell to sleep, tangled up in one another.

....

When Perry came down, early the next morning, she didn't have the heart to wake them up. So instead, she cleaned around them.

They really had come so far, from Carmilla being just a rude broody vampire, with the naive girl….well, they still are those things. Perry smiled to herself, thinking how different, things had turned out. _Good different._


End file.
